City Beneath The Sea
is the the twentieth episode of the second season of and forty-second episode of the series. Summary LOOMING DEADLINES AND ENTICING PROPOSITIONS — When Dahlia devises a clever way to get Klaus’s attention, she reveals some startling details about baby Hope and leaves him with an enticing proposition to consider. Elsewhere, while Elijah and Freya find themselves with opposing views on how best to handle Dahlia’s looming deadline, Rebekah, Davina, and Cami work together to come up with their own strategy. Meanwhile, following a tense stand-off between Elijah and Jackson in the bayou, Hayley is left to make a difficult decision about her and Hope's future. Finally, Vincent, who is eager to leave his witch past behind him, approaches Davina with an offer that leaves her intrigued. Marcel also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (flashback) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah (in Eva's body) Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Corey Maher as Viking Leader Trivia *Episode 20 will feature magic and flashbacks. *Based on the promo someone undaggers Klaus and since Cami is seen in the promo it's possible she does it. *Sebastian says he filmed a scene that was the hardest he has done. *Are Davina and Rebekah still working to resurrect Kol? Narducci; In the next episode, there are some pretty important witch shenanigans going on that will keep her from moving on with the spell, but she'll get one ray of hope possibility of what she might be able to do. It's a very surprising twist that might aid her in her quest to resurrect Kol, and then she has to decide if that's the path she wants to follow given what its going to cost her. Continuity * Vincent was last seen in Exquisite Corpse. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "City Beneath the Sea" is a science fiction television film and a proposed series released on January 25, 1971 by Irwin Allen. * "City Beneath the Sea" usually refers to Atlantis, however in this case it refers to New Orleans since its below sea level. Quotes Extended Promo Marcel (to [[Elijah and Rebekah|'Elijah and Rebekah']]): You thinking about pulling that dagger out? Ask yourself; What would Klaus do? Freya (to Elijah): Dahlia said she would come for Hope tonight. Elijah: For now, they are safe. Freya: Nowhere is safe from Dahlia. Elijah (to Rebekah): Our sister wants to use Hope to lure Dahlia. Rebekah: Well, she's out of her lunatic mind! Hayley (to Jackson): We have to leave now. Freya: What did you do? ---- Clip #1 Rebekah (to Marcel): I can't stand for this chivalism. Marcel: It used to be called chivalry and back then you liked it just fine. Rebekah: I'm not sitting out a fight in a musty club. Marcel: This musty club is the only place in the city where magic can't hurt you; And it has the best bourbon. Rebekah: Elijah needs me. Marcel: Elijah can't worry about keeping you and Hope safe. We discussed it. Rebekah: You'll have to kill me to keep me here. Marcel: Hey, look. Thanks to Eva Sinclair, you are linked to eight teenage witches, remember. If you get hurt, so do they, including Davina. I know you don't want that. Rebekah: I can't live like a polyresin doll, and I have no clue how to undo the damn spell. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - City Beneath the Sea Trailer The Originals - City Beneath the Sea Clip Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos.jpg The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos(a).jpg The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos(b).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= References See Also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters